The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting data among apparatuses connected to one another by means of a plurality of data transmitters. More particularly, it relates to a technique for transmitting print data between a host device and a printer which are connected to each other by means of a plurality of data transmitters.
In recent years, there has appeared a fast data transmitter such as Fast Interface (referred to “I/F” hereinafter) or the like so that a printer is normally equipped with a plurality of I/Fs. In a conventional data transmitting system from a host device to a printer, even if the host device and the printer are connected to each other by means of a plurality of data transmitters such as I/Fs or the like, print data are transmitted through only one data transmitter which has been selected from those.
Although the data are transmitted at high speed using the fast data transmitter such as I/F or the like, the amount of print data to be transmitted is going to increase in response to that the printer is provided with a printing function of high resolution or color printing. Accordingly, it is requested to transmit the data much faster.